Darkness Appears In Everyone
by Adelina Suichi
Summary: Same story, diff summary! When Ikuto left, he left a hole in her heart that she didnt know existed, and when he comes back he finds out that a new enemy is after her and her power, will he be able to save her before the darkness takes over her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Amuto

Ok. So this is my very first fanfic. Well I've written some but none that I've posted. This will be the first. So be nice. If I get comments saying to continue then I will, but if not than I wont. So ya. Oh and Amu and the gang are in high school.

**Amu-15**

**Tadase-16**

**Naghiko-15**

**Rima-15**

**Yaya-14**

**Kukai-17**

**Ikuto-20**

**Chapter One**

Normal P.O.V.

Black. So black. There was no light to be found in any direction the pink haired girl looked. "Where am I?" She asked herself. The question echoed throughout the whole place. She was suddenly in a different room. It was still dark but there was some light coming from a tiny window. There was a mattress and a blanket, with a pillow at the top of the mattress. There was someone in the corner of the room. Amu slowly started walking toward the person. When she got close enough she noticed that the person had midnight blue hair that was slightly covering his face. She noticed it was a boy. No. A young man. About the age of 20 maybe. When the young man looked up, Amu was shocked to see it was Ikuto. "I-Ikuto!?"

"Amu." Ikuto said her name in a very low voice. Like he had no strength. He looked as bad as he did when Easter was controlling him. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?!"

"Amu. Run."

"Wh-What?! I'm not leaving you!" Suddenly she was being pulled away from Ikuto. She tried reaching out for him but she couldn't reach him. "IKUTO!"

When Amu woke up, she was sweating a little, and she was sitting up in her bed. She looked over at her clock. 5:16. "It was just a dream. Thank God. But now I'm wide-awake. Great."

"Amu? What's wrong~desu?" Suu said coming out of her egg lazily.

"It's nothing Suu. Go back to bed. It was just a nightmare."

"O-Ok." Suu floated off to her egg. _Ok. It was just a dream. I need to get back to sleep or I'll regret it tomorrow in school._ Amu thought. She laid her head back down on her pillow and she was asleep within minutes.

She didn't have the dream again, but she couldn't stop thinking about it the next day. She would daydream constantly. All her friends were a bit worried about Amu.

It was lunchtime. As usual, the Guardians met in the Royal Garden (Yes. They still go to the Royal Garden. I mean c'mon it's just right next door!). Amu walked into the Royal Garden with bags under her eyes and her hair a little bit messy. She sluggishly walked in and sat down. "Amu-chi~ are you ok?" Yaya asked while clinging onto Amu. "Ya, Amu you don't look to good. Are you feeling well?" Rima asked while looking at Amu with a worried face. Everyone starred at her. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Ya. I-I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just tired." Amu said while flailing her arms. "Hinamori-san?"

"Y-Yes Tadase-kun?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tadase asked Amu, staring at her with his violet eyes. Amu blushed a little. She looked away from his stare before answering. "Y-Ya. I told you guys I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night is all."

"Ok. If you say so." Tadase said with unsure ness in his voice.

The rest of the day went kind of slow for Amu. Her charas were worried that she was getting sick and suggested she go to the nurse's office, but Amu refused. She kept insisting she was fine, but all that was really bothering her, was that dream. It was just a dream. So why was she so worried about it? And why did she dream about Ikuto? She hasn't seen Ikuto since he left, after being freed from Easter, which was about 3 years ago. So why did she all of a sudden start thinking about him. Well in fact, she's been thinking about him since he left. Wondering if he's ok. Where he's at, at the moment. And stuff like that. Why? Why Ikuto? Why was she so concerned about him?

"Did you do it?"

"Yes. The mission was a success. She was a perfect test subject."

" Good. Will she be convinced enough to join us?"

" Well, we would like to test it one more time sir. We're not quite sure if just one dose of the serum will work. All the first one did was give her a nightmare.

" Well then go give her another dose! What are you waiting around here for?!" The man yelled at his subordinate. He was an elderly man. About in his 50's. He wore a black suit, with a white collared shirt underneath, and a red tie. "Y-Yes sir. We'll get right on it."

"Soon we will have her power in our hands, but not just the power; we will also have her to fight against those Guardians. Hinamori Amu, you will join us. Now won't she...Ikuto." The man turned toward a boy with midnight blue hair and same color eyes, in the corner, tied up and struggling to get free. He heard everything that man had said, and he knew what was going to happen to the pink-haired girl, and wanted to stop it before it was too late. But in reality, he was already too late.

School was finally over and Amu was really glad that she could finally go home. "Hey, Amu. Are you coming?" The short blonde haired girl asked. "Huh? Oh right!" _I totally forgot about the Guardians meeting today after school. Crap! Ugh, I really don't want to go. Oh well. _Amu thought to herself. "Amu?"

"I'm coming Rima." Amu said while walking toward Rima, who was standing impatiently at the door to the classroom. "I can't believe you forgot about the meeting Amu. You normally never forget."(Yes the Guardians still exist in high school. Got a problem with that?)

"Ya. I know. I'm just a little out of it today. Sorry."

"It's fine Amu. I'm just worried. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Rima! I'm sure I'm ok! Stop asking me that!" Amu gasped at her own reaction and placed a hand over her mouth. She looked over at Rima to see her reaction. Rima just stared at Amu with her eyes wide and she was just plain surprised at Amu's outburst. Rima quickly reclaimed her composer and acted like nothing happened. "We better hurry or we're going to be late." Rima said and turned to Amu and gave her a big smile. Amu smiled back at her. _Rima is such a good friend. _And with that they ran off to meet in the Royal Garden.

When they got there, they were greeted with a huge hug tackle from Yaya, the youngest of the group. "You guys are late." Yaya said with a pout. Amu scratched the back of her head. "Ya sorry about that." Amu and Rima sat down in there seats. Amu sat next to a boy with long purple hair, and copper eyes. His name was Nagihiko Fujisaki, and he was the Jack's Chair. Amu also sat next to Yaya. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She was the youngest of the group, and she was in the Ace's Chair. Rima had long blonde wavy hair. She was in the Queen's Chair. Then there was Tadase. He had short blonde hair as well. And he was in the King's Chair. Lastly, Amu. She had the special place. The Joker's Chair.

The meeting dragged on, or at least for Amu it did. When the meeting was over, they all said their goodbyes and went home. Amu was about to start walking home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kukai; the former Jack's Chair. His bronze hair flowing in the small breeze that went by. She turned around and was confused why he stopped her from going home. "What is it Kukai?" She said a little too coldly, and it kind of shocked Kukai. "What's wrong Hinamori? You're not your usual cheery self today." Kukai said while taking his hand off her shoulder. Amu was getting tired of being asked that. Every time someone asked her that she just wanted to yell at them that she was ok and storm off, but why? Kukai was right. That's not how she normally acts. Ya, she supposed to act all 'cool n spicy' but not cold-hearted. What was happening to her? "I-I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me." Amu mumbled. She could feel tears build up in her eyes. "What? What did you say Amu?" Amu quickly shook off the upcoming tears. "Y-ya. I'm fine. Why is everyone so worried about me? I'm fine. See." She gave him a big fake smile to assure him that she was ok. Kukai didn't believe her but he let her go anyway. Amu was happy to finally be getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Normal P.O.V.

Ikuto was still in the old mans office tied up, and irritated. He had no idea where he was or where his chara, Yoru, was. So that meant he couldn't chara change or anything. He was stuck, but not totally helpless. He still had his wits. He waited for the perfect time to get out of there. When no one was there in the room, or when he couldn't hear anyone in the hall. He was able to cut himself free with a letter opener he found on the old mans desk. He had to get to Amu before those goons did. Otherwise, Amu would be forced to work for a company that was a lot worse than Easter.

When Ikuto didn't hear anyone at all, he peeked outside and saw no one. He quickly ran down the halls looking for a staircase. When he finally found one he rushed down them like there was a fire. When he reached the first floor door, he peeked through the little window on the door to see if anybody was guarding the doors. Just his luck, there were four men guarding the exit. He carefully opened the door making sure he made no sound, and slid out. Dodging the guards was easier then he thought; although one of them almost caught him. He dodged them all like he was a ninja, or maybe a cat. A cat seemed to suit him best. Sliding behind things, hiding, and dodging. Yup. Ninja cat. He avoided knocking them out because it would attract too much attention that he was escaping.

When he finally reached outside, he booked it to Amu's house hoping to catch her when she would just be getting there. He looked at his black digital watch. 4:30, she should have just gotten out of the Guardians meeting. Ikuto ran as fast as he could toward the direction Amu was in, hoping to reach her in time.

Finally able to go home, Amu was practically skipping home. Unfortunately her luck didn't last. Cops were blocking off the normal, and practically the only, road she took to get home. She walked over to a cop to ask him what was going on. "Um. Excuse me sir?"

"Huh? Oh. Ya. What is it?" _Well isn't he just a happy man today. _Amu thought. "Um. What's going on here?"

"Oh. We're doing some construction over here. We're redoing the road. Sorry miss. You'll just have to find another way to get wherever you're going." The officer said as he tipped his hat and walked off. "Well isn't that perfect!" Amu yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

Amu tried to think of another way home. Well she knew there was another way home, but she didn't know how to navigate threw the area. It was either that or run threw the construction site. She quickly remembered the last time she did that. She ended up falling in a ditch, on her butt. She rubbed her butt, as she remembered the pain. "Ok. Ya. I'm definitely NOT doing that again. So I'll take the way that's safer." She said to herself.

Amu walked off in the direction of the other way that she knew of to her house. At least she hoped it lead to her house. She only took it once, and that was when she was in grade school before she met the Guardians, and she almost got lost. But she was older now. She can figure out another way home.

Amu went in the direction she knew her house was in. She went many directions and she finally arrived to an ally way that led to the main street to her house. She looked down the ally way. "It kind of reminds me of those creepy ally ways you see in movies where something always happens to the girl." She thought and a shiver went down her spine. She cautiously walked down the ally.

When she almost reached then, she let out a sigh of relief, but that sigh of relief was soon taken back as a black car slowly came to a stop at the end of the alley. _Maybe it's just a coincidence that they stopped there. I mean, c'mon, it's not ILLEGAL to-to stop at the end of an al-alley way. I'll just keep walking and-and maybe they'll just ignore me._ Amu kept reassuring herself. Every step she took closer to the car, her heart beat faster, yet no one was doing anything. The people in the car, stayed in the car. Noticing this, Amu straightened up and was a little more comfortable. _A few more steps, and then I'll be out of this creepy, rat infested alley way._ Amu thought to herself. Of course, all the horror movie Amu watched, that scared the crap out of her but she never showed it, were now getting to her. And unfortunately for her, they're about to become real. When she was at the end of the alleyway, the car door swung open, and a tall man with a black suit and black sunglasses on top of his brown hair on his head, stepped out. He didn't look that older then Amu, if not just two years older. He started walking toward Amu. He looked like he wouldn't do anything to her, but that didn't stop Amu from panicking. She started walking faster, but not fast enough. The boy caught her by the arm. "Hey. Um. I was wondering if you could help me? You see I'm new to this part of town and I'm lost." The boy said with a sweet smile. Amu felt relieved, she thought he was going to kidnap her and rape her or something. She sighed inwardly. "Of course. What can I help you with?" Amu returned the smile. The boy slid his hand up to her shoulder. This got Amu to tense up again. "Well you see, I'm trying to get to a company building that's supposed to be around hear somewhere. I'm headed there for a meeting. It's called Easter. Do you know where that is?" Amu quickly started panicking again. _Ea-Easter! This-this guy works for Easter! I'm in serious trouble!_ "Did-did you say Easter?" Amu tried to say with a calm voice. The boy smirked. "Yes. Yes I did. So do you know where it is? Oh. Sorry. I'm so rude. I should introduce myself. That's probably why you're a little tense right now. I'm Senji Moto. Nice to meet you." He said while holding out his other hand, not releasing his other hand from Amu's shoulder. "Oh-oh. Heh ya. I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you." Amu shook his hand. Senji's eyes lit up. "Hinamori huh? Well that's a beautiful name." Amu blushed. She's never been told that before. She suddenly felt a little prick on her shoulder. She thought that it was just because his hand was on her shoulder, but she soon started to feel a little dizzy. She put her hand to her head trying to keep the world from spinning. "Hey Hinamori. You alright?" Senji asked. She thought she heard a smirk in his voice, so she looked up to see that there was a smirk plastered on his face. "What-what did you do to me?" She pushed his hand of her shoulder, and knocked something out of his hand while doing so. She looked down at the ground to see what it was. It was a needle. An empty one. She suspected that whatever was in there once was now in her. "Oh nothing really. Just an experiment, and you, Miss Hinamori, is the guinea pig." He said with a chuckle. "You should've known something was up when I asked you about Easter. I guess you're just too stupid. Stupid, but cute." He said with a voice that almost sounded lustful. Amu quickly looked up to chew him out, but when she opened her mouth to speak, a pair of lips smashing into hers cut her off. She started pounding on his chest, only to be pushed up against the wall with him holding her wrists above her head. He broke off their kiss, and smirked. "You know. You're not a bad kisser. Maybe I'll just keep you for myself." Amu quickly went pale. _THIS MANS A CREEPER! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! _A picture of Ikuto quickly popped in her head, and she wondered why. Senji was about to steal another kiss when some unknown force quickly knocked him down. Senji was the only thing that kept Amu on her feet, so she slid down on the wall onto her knees, holding her head, because now more then before, her head hurt. She glanced over to where Senji was knocked over, and saw a figure coming toward her out of the darkness in the alley. She wanted to get up and run, but she was too weak to. Her heart started pounding in her ears when she saw cat ears on top of the person's head. She only knew one person that could have cat ears. "Ikuto?" She whispered. Her vision started going blurry, but she saw him. Ikuto. He was coming toward her with a worried face, and some blood coming down from his head. _It must have been from when he landed._ He squatted down next to her, and put a hand on her head. "Amu? Amu can you hear me? Are you alright?" Amu lifted her head to speak but no words came out, just tears. She hugged him so hard, that he almost fell over. At first, he was surprised by her actions but then returned the hug. "It's alright. I'm here." He lifted her up off the ground, only to be knocked out by Senji. Ikuto fell to the ground, along with Amu. "I-Ikuto!" She tried to scream but her voice was gone. Soon her vision was gone as well, and she felt her body being lifted from the ground. She then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Two chapters in one day! Im good! Haha so I hope you guys like them. Um sorry bout the last bit to chapter two and how its all ONE paragraph. I meant to fix that but I forgot until I saw it ^^;. So anyway! Hope you like it! Thanks ^_~ Chapter 3

Ikutos P.O.V.

The guy must have knocked me out, that had Amu pinned to a wall, and that was pretending to be from Easter, because when I woke up, they were gone. That guy, and…Amu. I can't believe I let him escape with Amu! I quickly got up, still a little bit dizzy from the hit, but I was good enough to stand. Suddenly a blue little cat appeared floating in front of me. "Ikuto! Are you ok ~nya?" Asked the little cat. "Ya Yoru. I'm fine. But they got away. Amu's gone. She's been taken to that building, to Poison, to be experimented on!" I yelled while slamming my fist into the wall. I was so frustrated. I decided that I needed help, but the only people I could think of, were the Guardians. I hated asking for help, but if I don't, then it'll be harder to save Amu. I guess I have no choice. I have to ask the Guardians. I grunted at the thought of asking them, but started walking to Seiya Academy High School anyway.

When I got there, I felt as dizzy as hell. I didn't know that I had lost that much blood. After that idiot hit me, my wound on my head widened. So I was practically a fountain of blood. When I finally reached that stupid Royal Garden they always had their meetings at, they were about to leave. I slammed the door open, and they all just starred at me awe struck. "I need your help." I said faintly before almost fainting. "Ikuto-neesan!" I heard the kiddy king yell as he ran towards me. He helped me to the table in the middle of the garden. I sat there with my head in my hands, to both stop the world from spinning, and to hang my head down in shame for loosing Amu. "Ikuto. What wrong? Ikuto?"

"Stop yelling will you. If you can't see, I'm injured." I said softly.

"Ya. We saw that. Yaya, go get the first aid kit from the sch-" I cut off the purple headed kid before he sent the kid with pigtails off. "No. There's no time for that. I need you all to be here when I explain, because I'm not explaining it twice." Just as I finished everyone went quiet. "Ikuto-neesan. What happened?" Tadase asked with worry. I sighed. It was now or never. I preferred never, but I needed their help, so I choose now. "It's Amu."

"What's wrong with Amu!" Tadase screamed in my ear.

"She's…she's gone."

"What-what do you mean she's gone?" This time it was the short blonde who spoke.

"This new corporation, Poison. They took her, and trust me when I say, they're worse then Easter."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HER!" They all screamed at once, which made my head throb even more. I immediately started explaining what happened, and all their faces went from shock to fright and worry.

Amu's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark room. Almost like the one in my dream, only there was a little bit of light coming from a small window high up, and there was a mattress on the ground where I was laying. I tried to sit up, but I didn't succeed. My head hurt, my body ached, and it hurt to even think. After many times of trying, I finally succeeded to stand. I started to walk around the room when the door opened. I looked to see who had opened it. It was that guy. The creeper. Senji, but it wasn't just him, he was with three other men. Two of them dressed up like he was, but more built. They looked like they were bouncers at a club. The other man was not so much built, but old. He looked to be in his early 50s. He was dressed in a dark brown suit with a white under shirt. He whispered something to Senji, something I couldn't catch, but I did catch one word. "…Ikuto…." _IKUTO! DID HE HAVE IKUTO AS WELL! OH NO! IKUTO! _I tried to listen more to see if I could hear where they're holding him, but all I heard was, "….in the way……..rid of him…….won't bother us….." I stiffened. Did they mean they…. they…. killed him? No! They couldn't have! Ikuto! I suddenly felt my legs go out from underneath me, and I felt hot tears run down my face. I didn't hear them talking anymore. I looked over to see just Senji, and the two guys that looked like bouncers. He smirked, and started walking towards me. I tried to get up so I could at least have a chance of protecting myself, but I was still too weak. I heard him chuckle. "So. Looks you'll be one of us now huh. Well I like that idea. That means I'll get to see you around more often." He squatted down beside me. It was then I saw that he as well had a chara. I stared at it dumbfounded. "You-you have a chara?"

"Oh. This guy. This is Juke." Senji said while motioning toward his chara. His chara was different then all the other charas I've seen, in a way. He almost actually reminded me of Rhythm, Nagihiko's chara. He had black headphones, which were partially covered by his black emo type hair. He had a red and black stripped, low cut shirt, with black jeans and red and black converse. "He's not much of a talker, but he's one HELL of a fighter! Haha." He said with an evil grin. I shivered. He was WAY too good at that, and it kind of scared me.

The ground was so cold that I started shivering. Apparently he seemed to notice, unfortunately for me. I suddenly felt his arms around my shoulders. I jerked away. "Aww...I thought we were getting close?" He put his hand under my chin and turned my head so I was looking directly in his brown eyes. His lips suddenly pressed against mine, again! I started getting furious. I couldn't take being someone's little toy anymore. I couldn't hold in my rage anymore. I lost it. I punched him square in the face. "Don't touch me pervert!" I yelled. He was still turned away holding the place on his cheek were I punched him. I have to admit though, that did feel kind of good.

He turned back to look at me. His eyes full of hatred, and lust. He grabbed my chin forcefully, and put his lips to mine again. I just sat there doing nothing. After all, what could I do without my charas? _Oh why did they have to choose this day of all days to have a chara meeting! Why?_ When I got the urge to punch him again, I lifted my fist over my head to hit him again, but he got to my hand before my fist came into contact with his face. He held tight to my wrist. Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was starring right into Senji's eyes. Senji was on top of me straddling my legs, and he had my wrists pinned down on the ground. I struggled and struggled, but to my demise, I failed. He started kissing my lips forcefully, he then moved up my jaw line to my ear. When he got there he nipped my ear and then licked it. I shivered. I then felt his hot breath in my ear. "You better submit, or else the whole time you're here is gonna be hell." He whispered huskily. "No way in hell am I submitting to you, you pervert." I whispered back, and started kicking and trying to pry my hands from his. I immediately regretted what I had just done, because I soon got a hard slap in the face that would possibly leave a bruise, or some other form of a mark.

I felt disoriented, and close to unconsciousness. _Man does he have a strong back hand. _Before I completely blacked out, I felt my clothes being ripped off my body, and I soon knew what was soon to come. So I gladly welcomed the darkness that was soon to take me over, for I did not want to be awake for what was to come.


	4. SOOOO SORRY!

AUTHORS NOTE!

OH MY GAWD! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD DO THIS!

I always hate it when other people do this, but now I understand why. Because this is the only way to get a hold of people who read you stories. I know I haven't updated this one in a while, but I will try to get up at least two more chapters or more while I'm on Christmas break, I promise. I already started working on it, but right now, I need your help. I don't know if I should post this other story on here. It's not Shugo Chara, it's Sailor Moon. Some of the plot line is on my account and you can look there, and if you want more to it, you can PM me and I'll give a full on summary. ^^

I know y'all were expecting another chapter, I feel like that too when other authors do that, and I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm going to try to upload at least two chapters, maybe more. The plot line is still very much in my head, and I know that by…maybe spring break, this story will be finished or close to it. Being in high school sucks 'cause then you're always busy with stupid things, and I'm doing other things outside of school. I know those are excuses but, it's true. So sorry to all, and I'm going to get on updating as soon as I can, I just need your help with the other stories.

There's only a few reasons why authors stop writing or go on hiatus, and that's because they don't get enough or any feed back. So feed back is nice! No matter what! Even if it's criticism! I appreciate the criticism! It helps me with my writing. So, tell me if you want to see more of 'Darkness Appears In Everyone', and if you want to read my Sailor Moon story. I also have a story in miscellaneous because it's ALL OC, so tell me if you like that too, but that one I'm re-doing because it was one of my first stories, so it's not very well written like some of my other stories.

Sooo…anyway…sorry for the rambling, just needed to get everything out there. ^^;

Adelina-out ^_~


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: Hey there! I know I said I would upload this during break, but I got held up with other things, but hey, better late then never right?... Right! **

**Anyway! Here is the next chapter. SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOOO LONG! BUT LIKE I SAID! I LOST INSPIRATION! I lost inspiration because I didn't get many reviews when I first put this up, but now that I put up the authors note, I got some so I got motivated to do more. I didn't want to let those people down, but I'm still not very inspired to do this story, but I'll try to go all the way! It's just I haven't seen this show in like over a year and a half so yeah ^^;**

**Oh! And in later chapters, if I stop using the formalities, it's because 1)Like I said, I haven't seen the show in a while, so I forgot them and 2) I'm too lazy to look them up to right them in for _each and everyone of the characters, _so yeah, sorry for that too. But hey, better then nothin' right?...RIGHT!**

**Anywho! On with the show! Enjoy the new chapter! I'll try to get another chapter up either before or after finals, most likely after, so ya.**

**Oh, and for people who were worried about Amu and the whole rape thing; lemme tell you something, this can _kinda _be a spoiler if you think about it, but who cares. She didn't really get raped, I just needed her to have some sort of anger against her friends aside from her getting captured. I needed to make her think that her friends 'let' that happen to her. So yea, SHE DIDN'T REALLY GET RAPED!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, unless I somehow inherit it somehow the great! But until then, nope! **

**Chapter Four**

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Ikuto had finished his explanation of everything that had happened, from the time he got to Japan, to when Amu was abducted, the Guardians were speechless. The first to speak out was Nagihiko. "So wait, tell me exactly what happened at the airport, not just 'I got kidnapped'. I want details." He said, sounding as if he were interrogating someone.

"Jeez you guys are needy. Fine. When I got off the plane and out of my gate, about five guys in suits were standing about doing nothing but look around, but when they saw me, their eyes wouldn't leave me. I could feel their beady eyes glaring at me all the way to my house. They had tried to stealthy follow me to my house in a big black SUV, but that was no good. As soon as I had reached a corner, I booked it, but apparently they had thought it out. At the end of the street was another black SUV, and before I could chara change, one of them had shot me with a tranquilizer dart, and that's about all I can remember." Ikuto explained in a very irritated voice for having to explain how he got caught. He was actually a little embarrassed to say the least. _Man I hate to admit I got caught; especially to these kids. How embarrassing!_

"So they followed you all the way home? Why didn't they just confront you at the airport?" Tadese questioned.

"I was wondering the same thing, but then I came with the conclusion that they didn't want to make a scene, and wanted to be as secretive as possible." Ikuto explained.

"Makes sense I guess. If these guys are the least bit like Easter, they're gonna want to keep what they _really_ do a secret. Man! I can't believe they got Hinamori! Couldn't she chara change?" Yelled Kukai as he punched a fist into his other hand. Ran, Su, and Miki floated in front of everyone with guilty looks plastered on their faces, along with the other charas. "No, she couldn't. We-we weren't with her." Ran explained as Amu's charas hung their heads. Everyone sighed at the charas guilt.

"It's alright you three. There's no point on dwelling in the past when we need to focus on how we're going to get Amu back home." He looked at Ikuto expectantly. Ikuto looked at everyone and sighed.

"Well first, we're going to have to find out where they took her, and how to get in. Next, we're going to have to come up with an escape plan. And we're going to have to do it fast. If I'm right, we don't have much time."

~.~.~.~.~

Amu awoke on a not very comfortable bed, and her head was fuzzy. She couldn't really remember what had happened, not until she sat up and found her clothes askew. She gasped quickly as she recalled every detail of what Senji did, and what they were planning on doing to her. She was going to be some sort of experiment-no, she WAS an experiment, and thanks to her Ikuto-No, she didn't want to think about that now, she's been through enough, she doesn't want to think about what may have happened to Ikuto. Amu pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on them. She felt like crying, crying until she was in the darkness again, but she couldn't. It was like she was incapable of crying anymore. She just wanted to get out of here and go home, that's all. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently it was. It was hours, or at least she thought by the way the sun was moving outside the tiny little window, that was placed very high up, in her cell, until someone finally came in and gave her something to eat. Although, she wasn't sure if it was editable or not- she could've sworn she saw tiny specks of green on the bread, and unnatural white on the cheese. She shivered and picked at the food, but then realized, she might not get to eat for a while, or ever again- this could be her last meal! She quickly forgot all about the mold and unnatural coloring as she down the food and the brownish water. When she was done, she felt somewhat satisfied, but also a little sick. _Must've been that green stuff that was on the bread. Great._ Before she could figure out if it was the bread or not, the door opened. Slowly at first, but then it swung wide open with a slam, making Amu flinch at the sudden loud noise. When Amu looked at the doorway, she saw a silhouette of what looked like a girl, a _tall _girl. When the girl stepped into the light Amu gasped. It looked almost exactly like Utau! Only, instead of having Utau's unnatural blonde hair, this girl had red hair that waved down to her mid-back, and she wore glasses. When she spoke, there was a hint of some sort of foreign accent. _German? Maybe? _

"Hello Amu. It is very nice to meet you. I am Kristian, and you and I are going to become _very _good friends." Kristian sneered while a smirk played on her lips. Amu shivered at her words, not liking how she said that. _Now what?_

**Sooooo? How was it? Like? Hate? Ok? I WONT KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW! I know its short, but please, bear with me. Ill make the next one longer ^_~ promise...so if you want the next chapter REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wohoo! I didn't take that long this time! heh heh ^^;**

**So anyway, here's the next chapie! And sorry if the characters are a little OOC, if they get tooo out there, then tell me and Ill start watching the show again or reading it, or maybe both! haha ^^**

**Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"You sure this is the place? It looks like a plain factoring company; it doesn't even close to being evil."

"Yes I'm sure. I escaped from it." Seethed Ikuto, giving Kukai the death glare.

Kukai put his hands up as a sign of surrender as he shrunk back more into his hiding spot. "Ok ok, got it. Just making sure. Never know, you could've been drugged or something and you…could've…been…never mind, I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Good choice." Ikuto nodded then looked back at the building. It was a factoring company, but a factoring company with two agendas instead of one. One; to take over the world using the factories they had all over the world-two; to take over the world by controlling people's minds and using Amu's powers against them. Ikuto sighed. He couldn't believe he let this happen to her. He had promised himself that he'd NEVER let Easter, or anyone like them, get their grubby hands on Amu, and now look-he did just that. Ikuto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tadase giving him those deer, girly eyes that could just make anyone second guess themselves, or go droopy themselves. "Don't worry Ikuto; we're going to get her back. No matter what. I promise. I know I have lost to you for her heart, but I still have feelings for her, so even if **you **don't go in there, **I **will." Ikuto stared at Tadase dumfounded. He'd never heard the kiddy king talk like that before, or at least not to him directly.

He shook his head mentally and his eyes narrowed, "I'm going to save Amu no matter what. Nothing will stop me from doing that. Now are **you **guys ready for the biggest fight you have ever had? Because if you're not, or if you even doubt, you don't belong here."

They all looked at each other, exchanging glances and within those glances, hidden words, and when they looked back at Ikuto, they had fire in their eyes. A fire that, so long as Ikuto has known them, he had never seen. It was a fire that wanted blood for taking their best friend away; for putting her, and them, through tremendous pain and possibly suffering, and Ikuto liked it. "We're in!" They all said in unison.

Ikuto smiled and nodded. "All right. Yoru!" Ikuto called forth his guardian character, and when the little blue kitten appeared in front of his face surprisingly he nearly strangled him. "I'm here Ikuto, nya~."

"Ok, Yoru, I want you and the other guardians to do a perimeter search and come back to us if you think you found a place where we could sneak in." Ikuto instructed as the other guardian characters showed up behind Yoru, floating and nodding as they received their orders.

Once the orders were given, they all gave a salute, "Roger!" They cheered, and flew off to go look around. Ikuto looked at the others. "Ok, now while they do that, we need to figure up a plan." Those words felt foreign to Ikuto; he never worked with others like this, and he didn't know how it worked. He looked to Tadase for some help, and he quickly accepted, and then, they were well entranced by Tadase's words.

When the guardian characters came back, they were all ready; they each knew what their jobs were in the plan, and they each **knew **the plan. "Ok, there is a back entrance that has no guards. We should be able to enter through there." Relayed Kiseki as the characters went to their respective guardian, except for Ran, Miki, and Su, who were more worried then ever. They could feel something bad was happening-something terrible was happening to Amu, and they could feel it.

Ikuto took another look around to make sure that no guards were coming there way. "Ok, I'm going to need you guys," he pointed at the characters, "to stay here and guard the entrance. We need eyes and ears outside, and here," he handed Yoru a small walky-talky, "Tell us if there's any danger coming our way." All the characters nodded and saluted once again before flying off again. Ikuto looked at the others and pulled his black jacket on further, "Ready?" they nodded, "Alright, let's go." They all ran for the back door as quietly and inconspicuously as possible, and when they reached the door, Ikuto quickly picked the lock and they stood there for a few seconds, making sure no alarms went off, before charging in and looking for Amu. Everyone having the same thought going through their heads made their charisma go up ten fold. _We're coming Amu!_

Amu was awoken by loud banging at her door. _Now what?_ As she started to get up, the door swung open, revealing Senji with Juke on his shoulder and two big guys with black suits and black sunglasses-probably body guards. _I don't get why they wear their sunglasses inside. It just looks dumb. _"What do **you **want?" Amu seethed, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to suppress the shiver that went up her body, remembering the horrific memory of the last time he saw him.

Senji smiled and let the guards in before leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms as well. "Oh, c'mon Amu, you know you love me. Don't you remember how much you **loved **my company last time?" He saw Amu's eyes go wide, and he laughed, "Oh, don't worry; I don't have time for that today."

Amu pressed her arms closer to her chest, "Then what do you want?"

"You're being moved. We've got a few things we need you to do. So if you don't mind, we'd like you to come with us." Senji stood up straight and his joking had completely gone out the tiny, un-seeable, window.

Amu took a step back and put her arms to her side, ready to fight if she needed to. She had to get away from this place. "Wha-what do you mean by 'move'? And things? Like tests? Well sorry, I'm not doing any tests." Amu took another step back. She couldn't help the little stutter that came out when she spoke. She was cold, hungry, and just plain tired-tired of everything. Why weren't her friends trying to save her? Why weren't they here? Hasn't been a few days? Shouldn't they be looking for her**? **_**You're friends will never come. They don't love you. They never have. They just pitied you because you looked so pathetic alone all the time. **_

_No! Shut up! That's not true!_

_**Oh, but it is, and you know it. True friends wouldn't have let what happen to you actually happen. You've been betrayed Amu. Just admit it.**_

_N-no. That's-that's not true. They-they just didn't-_

_**Didn't what? Didn't know? Of course they did! They let it happen! They didn't care about you anymore! They got tired of you! Admit it! Why else would you still be here! If they truly were your friends, they would have saved you by now!**_

_You're-you're right. If they truly were my friends, I wouldn't be here right now. _

"You know Amu, if you don't resist, we can protect you from anything. Make sure nothing happens to you. These tests, they're just going to test your knowledge and where your trust lies. If you stay with us, we can protect you from those so-called-friends of yours. They're the ones who left you here." Amu looked up at Senji and into his aquamarine eyes. She never noticed how much you could get lost in those eyes. She felt like she could trust him, even after what happened between them. _Maybe-maybe it was for my own good? Maybe it was so I could learn how much I could trust him, and __**not **__my so called friends._

Amu nodded, "Alright, I'm ready."

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! OTHERWISE ILL THINK YOU'RE NOT READING! THANK YOU! ^_~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my gawd! Sooooo sorry for the hold up! Soooo much crap has happened in my life that it's not even funny-literally. Ok, so explanation is required, I know. Well, first, I was going to update during spring break, but I had lost my pen drive that has like literally all my writing in it, and I didn't find it until like a week later. Then finals came up, and after that I was gonna update, but then the CST's came up, but I was going to update then too, but then my grandma died that same week, so you can imagine how I felt then, then I lost my pen drive AGAIN, and couldn't find it for like a month, then when I found it again I transferred all my stuff to my computer, which I'm glad I did cuz I lost it again ^^; so yeah, and I'm in summer school AND adult ed, so my summers been pretty busy. And I'm reeeeeallly sorry for this short chapter, but I am writing the next chapter as you read this one, so don't fret loves! Did I really just say that? Ok, I need rest..ANYWAY! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**You know what I haven't done, a disclaimer. I'm surprised no one caught me on it ^^;**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! If I did, Ikuto would be in every page of the manga and every episode of the anime!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Get them!"

"There coming down this way!"

"They're just children!"

Shouts were heard every as the Guardian's fought their way to Amu, with Ikuto in the lead, and Tadase in the rear. "I thought we were going to come in quietly!" Tadase shouted above the other shouting people.

Ikuto glanced back at Tadase and smirked, "Don't you want to feel like an actual knight and **fight **your way to Amu, or did you actually want to do it the easy way?" Tadase glared and threw an attack Ikuto's way, nearly missing his head, and hit one of the guys in front of Ikuto. Ikuto smirked and looked back, "That's what I thought."

They ran and fought until they reached the head bosses office, where Ikuto had been held earlier, and barged in, frightening the old man sitting at the desk and causing him to jump in his seat and drop the phone he had been on.

"What is this! Security! Security!" He yelled as he got up and pressed the red button on his desk, but nothing happened.

"Don't even bother; your security is...occupied." Ikuto smirked at the old mans reaction, the look of surprise and horror written all over it, but then it quickly feel as he too started to smirk.

"You really think you've succeeded in doing something here? Ha! You've just succeeded in making fools of yourselves! She's no longer here! She's left! Your friend is long gone, and you won't ever see her old self ever again." The old man laughed as he sat back down in his chair, placing his elbows on the arms of the chair and interlocking his fingers, smirking away.

Tadase stepped forward from behind Ikuto, "What do you mean she's gone? Where do you take her?" He questioned, and was about to stomp over to the old man and demand answers when Ikuto stopped him, placing a hand in front of him.

"No, let me." He seethed and dropped his arm. "Where is she? What did you do with her?" He questioned, keeping all emotion out of his voice, making it cold and dark as possible as he just glared at the old man.

The old man laughed, "She's on her way to receive her new powers and orders." He said as he turned his computer screen around to face them. The computer screen showed live security camera footage of a parking garage, and one thing stuck out to all of them-the bright pink head of hair being led into the back of a van.

"Amu!" They all yelled as they turned back to the old man, death glares coming from everyone of them, even the charas. The only one who didn't react was Ikuto; he just continued to glare straight at the old man.

"That's fake. She's still in the building isn't she? You're trying to trick us in order for us to leave the building so you can ambush us outside." He stalked over to the desk and slammed his hands on the desk, causing everyone to jump, including the old man. "Where is she!"

"Gone! And you won't ever see the Amu you knew ever again! She's chosen who she's with, and it's not with you." The old man mocked. He sat back in his chair and adjusted his tie nervously. "So I suggest you just walk out of here and cause no more trouble before I send in my actual security."

Ikuto stood up shaking with fury, "Where. Is. She."

"As I said, she's gone. That footage was real, and if you couldn't see, no one was pulling her, pushing her, or holding any weapon toward her. She's chosen to put the poison in your drinks and not hers. Just face it-you've lost, she no longer wants you-"

A loud crack was heard as Ikuto's hand flew and collided with the old man's jaw, sending him flying backwards in his chair. "You're wrong. You've done something to her, and we'll figure out what it is and get her back." Ikuto declared as he walked back toward the door and passed the others as they just glared at the old man as he used the desk to help himself up.

As they marched out they could hear him screaming at them, "You'll never get her back! She's gone! You've betrayed her and she's realized that and no longer trusts you! I'm only giving you fair warning of what it'll be like to see your own friend on our side!"

The words he was saying struck everyone. What if he was right? What if she no longer trusts them? What if she truly believed that they had betrayed her? How would they get Amu back then?

/.\

The old man had done it; he had planted the seed of doubt in both Amu and her friends. They would destroy themselves before the battle even began, and Amu will be all theirs to control.

He slowly got himself off the floor and stood up straight, fixing his tight and dusting of his brown suit. A tall man calmly walked in with his hands in front of him, his dark shades covering the only imperfection on his face. "Sir, are you alright? Shall I call a medic in her to survey your injury?" He questioned as he bowed in front of the desk, awaiting his orders.

The old man took his handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped the blood off his lip, and laughed. The other man looked up questioningly, "Sir?"

"I haven't been hit like that since I was in college! My, was that a rush! He will surly be fun to break. Sado."

"Sir?" The man, Sado, acknowledged and bowed his head again.

The old man picked up his chair and sat down, intertwining his hands, "I want you to make sure that nothing interferes with the experiments, but I also want you to keep an eye on those kids, they could be trouble, and you know how I don't like trouble." The old man ordered and he switched his computer back around to face him and watched as his new weapon drove away and smiled as he leaned back.

Sado nodded, "Yes Sir!" And he walked out, yelling orders at the men still on the ground.

The old man smiled. "This will be fun."

**So…..what'd ya think? Huuuuuh? Tell me! Oh! And if the characters are becoming too OOC, please tell me, that way I can read and/or watch Shugo Chara again to get them back INTO character ^^;**

**Press that that nice button with the two words in blue right down there! Ya know ya want to!**


	8. Chapter 7

**oh my gawd! Someone should slap me! NO! Punch me! Please! I feel soooo bad! I know I said I was writing it as you we spoke in the last chapter, which was months ago, and I was, then bam! Life hit me and I got writers block, then I started reading and watching Shugo Chara a bit, then I tried to figure out what I was doing next, and ya, I'm just rambling and giving excuses...but seriously, someone needs to come and punch me like every month that I don't update, or maybe just send me a message...I feel so bad, but you guys probably wanna read huh? Well I'll let you do that! Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I don't own Shugo Chara in ANY WAY, if I did, Amu and Ikuto would have kissed(on the LIPS) within the first meeting and at the end they would have gotten married, anywho! On with the show! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Amu? Amu? Are you ok?"

Amu looked up into Senji's eyes, "Ye-yeah. I-I thought I felt something. Someone."

Senji looked at her concerned as he led her into the van. "I hope you're not coming down with something. I'd hate for that to happen."

Amu looked at him curiously as she sat down in the back seat, "Why?"

Senji slid into the seat next to her and closed the door. He turned around and smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek, "Because I don't want any harm coming to you, I care about you too much to let that happen."

Amu blushed but didn't turn away from his touch; it was as if she couldn't even if she wanted to. "Thank you, Senji."

He rubbed her cheek and before he let go, he placed a soft kiss on her temple, whispering, "No thanks needed."

Amu shivered as his hot breath ghosted over her ear. _What-what__'__s __wrong__ with__ me?__Why-why __am__ I__ feeling__ this __way?_ She wondered. Amu had been so preoccupied with Senji's touch and breath and kiss that she failed to notice Senji's chara on his shoulder, smirking away as he played with a card in his hands. He may have looked like Rhythm, but oh was he the total opposite, instead of playing with music he played with cards-taro cards. Senji slowly put his hand down and put it on Amu's hand that was sitting next to her. Again, Amu didn't pull away; instead she just looked out the window to hide her growing blush.

The drive was a short one, and when they pulled up to the building, she immediately recognized it as Easter's old headquarters. She turned to Senji with wide eyes, "What are we doing here? Where are you taking me? What are you going to do to me?" She panicked as she tried to yank her hand away, but Senji quickly caught it, making Amu yelp.

"Amu, calm down, we're not going to harm you. We're just going to run a few tests, like what the doctor does, nothing else, ok? C'mon, trust me." Senji explained as he held her hand in both of his. Juke's eyes glowed a bit, and so did Senji's, but Amu never noticed, seeing as she felt like she was in some sort of trance, she just simply nodded. Senji smiled and led Amu out of the car. "Good Amu, now follow me, we have a lot of tests to run." Amu just simply nodded as Senji took her hand and led her to the back entrance and toward Poison's lab, once Easter's lab, but with a few modifications.

Once they arrived to the lab Senji sat Amu down on a chair as he went to get set everything up. Juke floated up next to Senji and quickly looked back at Amu before speaking, "Why are you using your powers on her? I thought you didn't care about her? What's the point?"

Senji just continued with what he was doing as he spoke, "I don't know, it just seems…she seems…interesting. I want to get to know her, and maybe we won't have to force her to join us, maybe after a while, I can persuade her to join us." He said as he stole a glance at the still dazed Amu.

Juke floated in front of Senji's face, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you might be growing feelings for her?" Senji stared wide eyed at Juke and opened his mouth to speak, but Juke stopped him, "I'm your chara, a part of you, I can feel it within you, you're starting to have feelings for her, and it's not gonna end well, I'm just telling you that now. I know our power is manipulating emotions and their bodily functions, but it's not permanent, Senji, you know that."

Senji sighed as he nodded and leaned against the control panel in front of him, "I know, but there's just something…different about her. I want to get to know her, I want to see what makes her tick, what makes her happy, what makes her sad, I want to know everything bad about her."

Juke nodded before floating over to Senji's shoulder and sat on it, "I know, I'm just telling you that in the end, Poison will have her brainwashed and without emotion, no matter what you do or say, she won't ever feel the same, even if she wanted to. She won't have the capability to."

Senji turned around and sighed as he looked at Amu, "I know, and I wish it didn't have to come to that," Senji said as he put his glasses on and picked up a syringe, "But I guess there's no changing fate."

~.~.~.~

"Augh!" Ikuto screamed as he punched the nearest wall in his room. The 'rescue plan' did NOT go as he expected. They had gotten in, not as quiet as he would have liked, and found a grizzly old man with nothing more then riddles to tell them.

There was a light tap on his door before it opened to reveal a worried Utau, "Ikuto, are you ok? I heard you scream." She asked as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

He released a very shaky breath, "We had just missed her. She was right there and we were too late. Poison has her within her grasp, and it's going to take everything we have to get her back." He seethed as went to punch the wall again, but was stopped by Utau's hand on his hand.

"Ikuto! Stop it! Breaking your hand is not going to help Amu!" She yelled as she twirled him around to face her. "What! So you're just going to give up because you didn't succeed the first time? That's not what Amu would do! She would keep trying and trying until she got you back, in fact she did, remember? She never gave up, and neither should you!" She encouraged, but when she saw Ikuto's eyes, she saw the distant, given up look, and she slapped him.

Ikuto looked up, stunned and placed a hand on his cheek, "What the hell!"

Utau's hands went to her side as she spoke quietly, "Don't give up, Ikuto, Amu never gave up on you, don't give up on her. She's waiting for you to come save her. Don't let her fall into that darkness that we fell into, she won't be able to handle that. You can do it, you can get her back, I know it, she knows it, hell, even that kiddy king knows it, you just need to believe you can do it."

Ikuto sighed before he gave her his trade mark smirk, "Right. I think I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later, Utau." He leapt onto his windows ledge before jumping to the ground and running off towards the only other person who cared for Amu almost as much as Ikuto.

Utau smiled before leaning out the window and yelling, "Don't take your time! She's waiting!"

~.~.~.~

Amu laid on the cold table in the middle of the empty examination room as the scientist looked at the readings on the screens on the other side of the viewing window. The readings were high for someone her age, and showed great amounts of power, most of it hidden, and if they could tap into that and control it, they were sure to make her work for Poison, and they needed to do was create a dark egg out of her energy and then all will fall into place after that. The scientist looked at each other, and then to Senji, who was staring intently at Amu's still form on the table. "Sir, may we begin?" Spoke up one scientist.

Senji blinked before he looked down at them and nodded, "Yes, but start off with a low frequency, we don't want all that energy to dissipate before we even get a chance to harness it." The scientist nodded before he pressed on button, which caused restraints to appear on Amu's wrists and ankles, then another, which caused a low hum to emit from a machine that hovered over Amu's body.

"Going to level two." Said a scientist as he turned a knob to a higher energy frequency. Amu's body started lightly shaking, and low groans were escaping her mouth. "Level three." Now Amu's body was almost convulsing. "Level four." Amu's body was now trying to wrench itself from the restraints and screams were coming from her mouth. "Level five." Amu was now screaming bloody murder and her back was now arched totally off the table, as if her body were to float up if she weren't restrained. After two more minutes of her screams, and black energy started forming above her form and started shaping into an egg. All the scientist's eyes and Senji's started growing into saucers as they witnessed this phenomenon. Their plan was actually working. Their theories were correct. They finally succeeded in what Easter failed in-creating the perfect weapon. Another minute passed before the egg was fully created and the scientist shut the machine off before two of them ran in to look and examine the egg. After observing the egg they placed it into a container and put it in a machine to run more tests. "Sir, we did it! We actually did it!" Exclaimed a scientist, but when he turned around he saw Senji rushing to Amu's side, placing a hand on her, now, pale cheek.

Senji rubbed his thumb over Amu's pale cheek and he leaned in close to her ear, "Amu, this was for the best. You did great. Now, we can be together, work side by side getting ride of your traitorous friends that left you hear to suffer. Amu, you're no longer alone, I'm here." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her pink lips.

**Weeeeeellllll? How was it?** **Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me! And punch me to work faster!**


End file.
